far_away_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Alliance to Restore the Republic (Downfall Universe)
The Alliance to Restore the Republic ''History 'Origin' While the Alliance to Restore the Republic was a resistance movement opposed to the tyranny of the Galactic Empire and its New Order, its roots predated the actual birth of the Empire itself, when the Galactic Republic was in its last years of existence. During both the Clone Wars and Second Clone Wars, which was a conflict that pitted the Republic against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine had managed to obtain emergency powers from the Galactic Senate. Gradually, certain members of the Chancellor's own Loyalist Committee, including Bail Organa of Alderaan, Padmé Amidala of Naboo, and Mon Mothma started to complain about the chief of state's conduct. The discontent senatorial representatives ended up forming the Delegation of 2,000. They signed the Petition of 2,000, a document that formally expressed its signatories' concerns with Palpatine's rule and called for him to relinquish his emergency powers as soon as possible. Senator Meena Tills of Mon Cala was among the petitioners. Shortly thereafter, the Clone Wars was brought to an end. Far from relinquishing his dictatorial status, Chancellor Palpatine before he can unilaterally abolished the Republic, the Confederacy of Independent Systems launched a new War after its Blitz attack against the Republic that same year in 19 BBY further forcing a delay on the Galactic Empire. Despite the new war, along with the War eventually arriving to Coruscant, Palpatine stood In front of the whole Senate. Anointing himself Galactic Emperor, he transformed the democratic government into an authoritarian regime, the Galactic Empire by 15 BBY. Unbeknownst to most of the galactic community, the self-promoted Emperor Palpatine was in fact a Sith Lord, known as Darth Sidious, and he had masterminded the first Clone Wars just so he could overthrow the Republic, but was never intending to deal with the Separatist a second time. The Emperor immediately started to subvert democracy in the galaxy and declared the peace-keeping Jedi Knights enemies of the state. In the immediate aftermath of the First Clone Wars, which weakened the Republic during the CIS's return. The Second Clone Wars eventually ended by 15 BBY, where the Emperor and the CIS council agreed to a truce, in which divided the galaxy, and beginning a Galactic Ceasefire, but the sudden end of the Jedi, alongside Senator Amidala's death at the hands of her Jedi husband turned Sith Lord would eventually force change within multiple races among the galaxy. Senators Organa and Mothma started working in secret to overthrowing both the Empire and the Confederacy of Independent System. 'Separatist Imperial War' 'As The Galactic Rebellion' 'Foundation of the Alliance to Restore the Republic' 'Battle of Gothus' 'Peace with the CIS & End of War' 'Galactic Civil War' By the Fifteenth year of the Imperial period on the same year the Separatist Imperial War came to an end, the rebel network had grown into the Alliance to Restore the Republic, a full-fledged resistance movement headed by Bail Organa and Mon Mothma, with the latter bearing the title of Chancellor, after peace talks was discussed with the Confederacy of Independent Systems in 0 BBY, which as a result led to the Separatist leaving the Star Wars Galaxy, due to a war occuring within the Milky Way Universe, permanently handing over the fate of their former home galaxy in the hands of the rebellion. Now in possession of a respectable starfleet that included T-65B X-wing starfighters and A-wing starfighters, the Alliance was able to fight the Empire on more equal terms. At the time, the Alliance was headquartered on the lush moon of Yavin 4, in an ancient stone structure known as the Great Temple of Massassi. Leia Organa, surrogate daughter of Bail Organa and crown princess of Alderaan, had succeeded her adopted father in the Imperial Senate, and was also a secret member of the Alliance. Prominent Alliance war leaders of the time included General Jan Dodonna and Admiral Gial Ackbar. Some of the Empire's Joint Chiefs, like General Cassio Tagge, realized the full threat of what they called "the Rebellion." Others, like Admiral Conan Antonio Motti, believed in the infallibility of the Empire's might. A major blow to Palpatine's regime was struck when Princess Leia Organa managed to steal the blueprints of the Death Star, the Empire's planet-killing battle station, which had just been completed after nearly two decades of work. However, the princess's ship fell under Imperial attack over Tatooine. She was captured by Emperor Palpatine's right-hand-man, the dreaded Darth Vader, which prevented her from bringing the blueprints to her father back on Alderaan. She still managed to entrust the plans to the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO, who escaped the ship in an escape pod and landed on Tatooine below. After Imperial Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin ordered the destruction of Alderaan with the Death Star's superlaser, Leia Organa was rescued from the battle station's jail by a crew of unlikely heroes: Luke Skywalker, a farmboy from Tatooine turned Jedi apprentice, Han Solo, a Corellian smuggler, Chewbacca, Solo's Wookiee copilot, and the two droids. The group escaped the Death Star aboard Solo's starship, the Millennium Falcon, and headed for the Alliance headquarters on Yavin 4, where the plans of Empire's superweapon were analyzed. Having traced the fleeing rebels, the Empire discovered the location of the Alliance base, and the Death Star closed in to Yavin 4. The Alliance then launched its assault against the battle station, with Princess Leia monitoring in the command center. Luke Skywalker joined the mission in his own way, piloting an X-wing under the call sign of Red Five. As the Empire readied to destroy Yavin 4 and the Alliance with a single blow of its superlaser, Han Solo unexpectedly saved Skywalker by blasting a group of Imperial TIE/LN starfighters that were giving chase. Skywalker managed to fire a proton torpedo into the Death Star's exhaust port, destroying the battle station by exploiting its only weakness. In the shadow of Yavin, the Alliance had won its first major tactical victory, but at an enormous cost in lives. In addition to the Alliance pilots who died during the assault, at least millions of Alderaanians had perished with their planet, and Bail Organa was among them. After an award ceremony during which Princess Leia presented the heroes of the day with medals of valor, Alliance General Dodonna made it his priority to have Yavin 4 evacuated. Now that the Empire knew their location, they had to find a new base of operations as soon as possible. Darth Vader became obsessed with finding the young rebel who had destroyed the Death Star right under his nose. Unbeknownst to himself and the rebels at the time, he was in fact the biological father of both Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. Three years after the Battle of Yavin, the Alliance to Restore the Republic had established a new settlement, Echo Base, on the icy planet of Hoth. However, one of the many Imperial probe droids searching the galaxy ended up discovering the Rebels' presence. The Imperial Death Squadron, Darth Vader's personal armada, headed for Hoth with a contingent of ground troops, ready to crush the rebellion once and for all. However, due to a mistake by the Imperial admiral Kendel Ozzel, the Alliance forces were warned of the Empire's arrival. The Rebels had time to activate the deflector shield protecting Echo Base, rendering orbital bombardment impossible. As the Alliance prepared for evacuation, Imperial troops disembarked on the surface of Hoth, beyond the range of the energy shields. Once there, several legions of snowtroopers advanced on Echo Base. A squadron of All Terrain Armored Transports under the command of General Maximillian Veers was tasked with destroying the massive generators powering the Rebel base's shield. Luke Skywalker, now a commander, led his Rogue Squadron of snowspeeders against General Veers' armored transports. By using a harpoon gun and tow cable, the Rebels managed to bring down one of the transports, but Skywalker's snowspeeder was shot down. Unlike his gunner Dak Ralter, the Rogue commander survived the accident. With the help of his lightsaber and a grenade, he still managed to destroy another walker. Despite the Rebels' best efforts to delay Veers' armored transports, the Imperial general successfully blew up the protective shield generator, allowing Darth Vader and his men to enter Echo Base. While the Rebel command personnel and material was loaded into transports and whisked away just in time, the unprepared Alliance soldiers engaged the Imperials in conventional warfare. Unable to reach a transport, Princess Leia Organa, Han Solo, and the droid C-3PO took their flight in the Millennium Falcon. The Alliance delayed the Imperial troops long enough to get its most important staff off planet, and its ground-based ion cannon temporarily disabled all ships of the Imperial Death Squadron, preventing them from attacking the escaping transports. All in all, the Empire still won a major victory on Hoth, as the Alliance was routed from its base once again and barely escaped Death Squadron's blockade. Six months after the Hoth debacle, the Alliance to Restore the Republic was determined to deal a fatal blow to Emperor Palpatine's tyranny. Having learned that the Empire had secretly begun construction on a second Death Star even more powerful than the first one, the Alliance fleet rendezvoused near Sullust to plan an attack. Thanks to its Bothan spies, the Alliance had learned that Palpatine himself was to oversee the final construction stages of the new battle station. It was decided that a rebel strike team led by Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo and Chewbacca would land on Endor in a stolen Lambda-class T-4a shuttle, with the mission to deactivate the Death Star's energy defense shield. Little did they know that they had fallen into a trap. When they reached the shield's bunker, the Imperial army was waiting for them. In orbit of Endor, the Alliance fleet was ambushed by a large Imperial armada that emerged from hyperspace. Unable to attack the Death Star until its shield was destroyed, the rebel fleet focused its attack on the Imperial Star Destroyers. Although its starfighters were able to maneuver easily around the Death Star, they were still vulnerable to the battle station's superlaser. On Endor, the rebel strike team ended up allying with the native Ewoks, who used their knowledge of their homeworld's forests to take the Imperial army by surprise. The strike team were finally able to destroyed the shield generator, allowing their starfleet to attack the Empire's dreaded superweapon. The Alliance general Lando Calrissian managed to fly the Millennium Falcon into the Death Star's reactor core. He then detonated the battle station's power plant, which destroyed the Death Star completely. Meanwhile aboard the station, before its destruction, a blow of an entirely different kind was struck against the Empire. A captive Luke Skywalker, now a Jedi in his own right, appealed to Vader's paternal love, convincing him to turn on his master. Vader—once again Anakin Skywalker—seized the Imperial head of state and hurled him down a shaft to his death, but at the cost of his own life. With the loss of both the Emperor and his right-hand man, Vader, the destruction of the Death Star itself, and significant losses inflicted on the Imperial fleet, the Imperial remnants were forced to withdraw. The Empire had suffered a decisive defeat, leaving the Rebels to celebrate in victory. After the Battle of Endor, the Alliance was eventually reorganized into a New Republic. The new government, however, still had to deal with Imperial holdouts. One year after the destruction of the second Death Star, the two groups notably fought a major battle on the desert world of Jakku, but eventually learned that after winning on the planet, that the Galactic Empire had already launched a massive fleet of over 9,000 vessels from the remaining planets that were under their occupation before the massive New Republican counter attack, and were quickly on the run for the Black Hole. The New Republic was successfully able to divert its course from the Imperial held worlds after learning of Earth and the Solar System from one of the destroyed Star Destroyers on Jakku and would move to pursuit the escaping Imperial armada. After having to attack the Imperial fleet in an unidentified sector of the galaxy, the New Republic was stalled by a small fleet that was left behind to cover the Imperial withdraw though the back hole, resulting into a battle for control of the satellites keeping the black hole open. Though the rebels were able to occupy one imperial satellite, the Second one was self detonated rendering the black hole unstable. Though the New Republic Fleet was able to break through the Imperial defenses and chase down the remaining Star Destroyers that were entering the Blackhole, the Rebels were too late to catch them as the Black hole closed and disappeared before a singled New Republican ship could enter. It would be from here where the New Republic would eventually search the entire galaxy for a way to get to the solar system that was occupied by the Galactic Empire for the past 8 years, resulting into the Remnant Conflict. Military Trivia'' Category:Factions from Downfall Category:Factions